implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Department of Implausibility/Requests for promotion
If no admins are present within 60 days after the last login, or your an admin and there's no bureaucrats around, and are eligible, you can ask Wikia to adopt this wiki ( ) While most users are happy to help this wiki as an ordinary contributor, some users, whom had shown tireless, supportive and helpful work to this wiki, are well deserved to be promoted on this wiki. If you think a user is a helpful and a good faith editor to this wiki, you can request the user to be promoted here, but please ask them if they really would like to be promoted before submitting a request. But if you would like to help this site yourself, fell free to request a promotion. We have requirements in order to gain such privileges, so if you would like to request for you or someone else to have them, you must have a certain amounts of edits and certain amount of time here depending on the rank you or someone else will be promoted to. Rules *If you you want to partake to help the community grow and develop in order, or you think a user has made sufficient good faith edits with hard work, you can submit their names and the reason for promotion here. *Anyone can vote of course, even new and anonymous users. *If you support a user to be promoted or demoted, use this template with the name ''' : *If you oppose a user to be promoted or demoted, use this template with the name : *If you are neutral for a user to be promoted or demoted, use this template with the name : *If you see this template, under the name : , it means that a brass has accepted to promote (or demote) a user *If you see this template, under the name : , it means that a brass has denied to promote (or demote) a user *If there's neutrality within the vote of one candidate, the brasses have the authority to make a different decision. *If there's no active admins within 60 days on this wiki, please request to adopt this wiki. Brasses Brasses or "bureaucrats" are admins with an extra privilege to promote other users into other brasses, lieutenants, chat moderators and constables. They can also revoke other rights, except for other brasses, in which you may have to contact wikia so that a staff member of Wikia can demote an abusive brass. They are promoted by other brasses. Brass criteria In order for you or someone else to be a brass, you must: *Be a lieutenant and do your job as one. *Make at least 1,000 edits. *Contribute to the wiki for at least 1 year. *Be well known by everyone (or almost everyone) the community. Brass requests Lieutenants Lieutenants or "admins" (abbreviation of "administrators"), or "sysops" (abbreviation of "system operators") are users that have the ability to block and unblock users on chat or on the site, as well as delete or undelete pages, protect or unprotect pages or edit, move or pages that are "sysop-protected". They can also promote and demote chat moderators as they also have both chat moderator and rollback privileges. They are promoted by brasses. Lieutenant criteria In order for you or someone else to be a lieutenant, you must: *Be either a chat moderator or a constable and do you job as one. *Made at least 200 edits. *Contribute to the wiki for at least 6 month. *Be well known to most of the community. Lieutenant requests Constables Constables or "rollbacks" are users with the ability to revert edits quickly. However, you can't rollback edits made by the users whom created the page there editing. They are promoted by brasses. Constable criteria In order for you or someone else to be a constable, you must: *Constantly make good faith edits and revert vandalism. *Inform lieutenant and brasses when trouble happens. *Be on this wiki for a month. Constable requests Chat moderators Chat moderators or "chatMods" or simply a "mod" are users that can block or kick users except for the ones that also have chat moderator privileges. Chat moderator criteria In order for you or someone else to be a chat moderator, you must: *Be a catalyst in chat. *Warn users when someone else is doing something wrong. *Be in this wiki for a month Chat moderator requests Demotion Sometimes, users with special privileges are irresponsible, lazy or unhelpful for the community. In this case, you can request a user to be demoted. But, we vote for demotion on this page. If the user is abusing his or her privileges, which is the criteria for instant demotion, see this page. We can't, however, demote brasses, so there for, you may want to contact Wikia instead. Demotion requests Category:Site administration Category:Red Alert Category:Nomination Category:Brass task Category:Department of Implausibility